


Buddy Boy

by ThatwasJustaDream



Series: Feb 2017 'Celebrations' Bingo Card [3]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: It's the day Mike makes senior partner. Not everything that happens that morning is to his liking - but with wisdom, comes age.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge on a writing comm, the prompt being New Job/Promotion. It coincided with me hearing about another comm called "Older, not Dead" which made me want to write Marvey about six or seven years down the road....

“Oh…my _God_ …” 

Mike didn’t mean to say it out loud, but it kind of slid out of his mouth - quickly, and at high volume.

“What?” 

Harvey was there in a heartbeat, hands on either side of the bathroom doorjamb, visibly concerned at the shock in Mike’s voice. He was far closer to actually being dressed for their day: In a crisp white shirt, and the pants from one of his best newest, handmade Italian suits, Mike noted- a nod to it being a morning to remember.

“Nothing,” Mike waved him off, literally – am arm gesturing back toward their bedroom. “Ignore me. I’m being…an idiot. And we’re late for this thing, so… let’s just…”

“No,” Harvey said. “You sounded upset and now you look shifty, so…”

“Shifty?” Mike huffed, and, yeah that sounded shifty even to his own ears.

“Tell me. What’s the matter?” Harvey’s voice said he wasn’t budging until Mike did so.

“I told you… I’m being an idiot,” Mike pointed toward his own right ear, at the hairline just above it. “It’s literally nothing except… I found… a grey hair.”

Saying those words out loud? For Mike it felt right about on par with having to say that he’d just ‘shot a guy to watch him die.’ So to see Harvey’s face: The confusion and amusement and ‘what the actual fuck’ in his eyes? It was embarrassing. Even after all they’d been through and half a dozen years as a couple, it was making Mike’s face flush.

“Are you telling me you’ve never had a grey hair until now?”

“Of course I haven’t, Harvey. Have you ever seen one on me?”

“Well, no. But it’s not like I’ve been going over you head to toe with a magnifying glass awaiting its arrival. I assumed…by now…you must have…”

“I haven’t…”

“If not on your head, then maybe…you know… below deck.”

“You’d have noticed it, if it were. Wouldn’t you?” Mike couldn’t resist grinning. “You inspect down there on a regular basis, don’t you, captain?”

“Aye, I do…” Harvey was leaning into the doorway, swaying a little, tongue pressed behind his teeth as he grinned too. “I make no apologies for that; you have beautiful junk and someone has to keep an eye on it.”

“Well, I haven’t. Had one. Not anywhere that I know of, until now.”

“Mike,” Harvey’s voice went from teasing to conciliatory; Harvey stepping in behind him, getting arms around him. “You _are_ forty now. It happens. And if anything, it’s … apropos you found it today. Yes?”

“Yeah,” Mike leaned back against him; looked up into those brown eyes with the permanent crinkles at the corners that only made him love Harvey more. “I guess it is.”

“A senior partner should have a grey or two – shows they’ve suffered for the honor,” Harvey leaned to kiss him by the ear sporting said twinkle of silver. “You’ve earned it.”

“You didn’t have any grey when you were made senior partner,” Mike noted. “Unless you were combing on the color.”

“I wasn’t… and I was a year and a half younger than you,” Harvey headed back toward the bedroom. “Remember that, okay? It took you longer to make it here than it took me. Just saying.”

“I got…sidetracked. Didn’t I? I think that gets me an asterisk, at the very least.”

“Excuses, excuses….”

-*-

They were busy for a while, then; getting themselves arranged, heading for the office. 

“You plucked it,” Harvey reached a finger from where they sat in the back of the car to trace over the top tip of Mike’s ear. “…didn’t you?”

“I did not,” Mike batted his hand away. “It’s right there.”

“No, it isn’t.”

“Yeah, I plucked it. It was a traitor and deserved to get washed down the drain.”

“I wonder how many more you’ll have, when we change the letters to read ‘Specter, Litt, Ross?’”

“You think… I could…someday…”

“You’d better, someday,” Harvey shrugged. “I can’t be living with a mere senior partner forever. It looks bad.”

“Nice. An hour before my office ceremony and promotion, before I even sign the paperwork and…you're on me to make named partner.”

“Hey, maybe if we push Louis out it could be simply ‘Specter Ross’. How about that?” Harvey had an arm out like he could picture it on the wall, and he liked it.

“Don’t you even think about telling him that today.”

“I’m going to. I’ll tell him we’ll need him out of here in about five years, maybe six. He’ll lose his shit. It'll be fun.”

“Don’t, seriously, the last thing I need today is you two fighting.”

“C’mon… you have to want to see the shitshow he’ll put on if …”

“Harvey….”

“Okay. All right,” Harvey leaned in for a kiss that turned into two; light and sweet and conciliatory. “I’ll be good. I’m a little excited, that’s all. My puppy’s a big dog, now. I never get to call you rookie again, do I?”

“I’ll miss that,” Mike stole a third kiss before sitting back and looking out the window. “Not.”

Harvey only beamed; shaking his head and asking for Mike’s hand, to hold it.

“I’m proud of you. I really am … you know that?”

Mike felt the words all through him. And yes… it was worth a grey hair to hear them from that mouth.

“Thank you, Harvey.”

“Dawg. _Big_ Dawg…” Harvey said the words thoughtfully – tentatively, glancing out his window, too, like he was trying them out. “Cujo, maybe…”

“Stop it.”

“No, you’re not a Cujo. More like a golden retriever….”

“I will hurt you – I swear, I will…”

“Buddy. That’s it. Your new knickname is ….owww!… Buddy Boy..."

Mike gave up; leaned back into the corner of the car, fingers still sore from where he'd pinched him on the thigh, both smiling and glaring the threat of actual bodily harm at him.

Harvey was going to be insufferably high-spirited all morning. 

The reason for it? Mike couldn't be happier about it.

And hell, yeah. He's getting his name on that wall. He's just decided it....


End file.
